pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Other Dimension of Phineas Flynn
Chapter 1 When Two Boys Woke up in the Morning They Felt Happy as Ever, Becuase One Time There was an Evil Dude That Took over Danvile and nobody could stop him and his evil robot and one day an Some Other Dimension Characters Came and saved our Dimension.Then Something Happend over The Summer and we'll tell you. It's About Our Loving Brother Phineas Flynn was Kidnap from an Evil Dude, That Escape.Now Lets Finish This Story. " Ferb, I Know What Were Doing Today ! Our First Summer Day, Lets Build an Rolllercoaster ! But Not Like That Dr.Doofenshritz Rollercoaster that was like for babys." Then They Got Ready. Then When phineas was Looking at His Clock for a Starnge Way.Then Then a Time Bomb was on when it was at 12:00. Then He Got Yrapped by Dr. Doofenshritz ! " Dr.Doofenshritz I Tought your in..It Was Albert was it" " Yeah EVIL !' Then Dr.Doofenshritz Trapped him and he was going to get eaten by The Gonzoom, ' You Suck, Dr.Doofenshritz I Hate You and Your Not Ruler Jerk" Then The Goomzun Ate Him When He Wasn't Looking. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Save Me !!!!!!!!' " I'm ,Going At Yeah !" Then He Rembers all of his Adventures, Then He Starts Crying when he gos in The Acid, Then He Fell in Thje Acid But Candace Almost Sasved Him When She Showed up and Hit The Gozom and Blood came out of him and throw up Phineas. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!" Then He Flew Off The Window and crashed hit and then he cried. Then He Ran Away and The Gozom was Chasing Him. Then He Jumed Throw Buildings, and Then Went to Issabella's House to go to the Headquarters. Then Dr.Doofenshritz Was So Mad Candace kicked Dr.Doofenshritz in The Face making him fly to the Goozum's ,Mouth and he crased a door. Then he Escape and Made The Gomzune Get phineas then Candace Kicked The Gozum but Then The Guzum eated her, then she landed in a big Chip and Sit There untill she could Escape. " What Was That For !" Then He Came and Kicked Dr.Doofenshritz into The Gomzoon. ' Help !!!!1' Then He Almost Landed in Thew Acid but Lantred in the Eye. Then Phineas ran to The Gang, Mom, and Dad to tell what happend. Then they all Cried and said There going to save Candace, Then Candace was Sking Down and Jump into a Dog and Then They Had to stay ther for ever untill some gets them out. Then Candace Tells on The Phone to give The Goozum more Food and Then They Went Then When They Feed Them a Giant Apple The Goozum Ate Ferb ! ' Ferb ! No !" Then Phineas Hit Goomzum with an Baseball and then he Got in Lots of Blood. Then When Ferb got in Ther he Fell in The Acid " Ferb !" said Candace. Then Called Them and said Ferb feel in there. Leaving Phineas in Tears. Then Buferd Didn't Know and said lets have a party and i got Nachos, Then Phineas said " Ferb, Died !" Leaving Him in Tears, Then The Goozum has made Dr.Doofenshritz fel in but lander in the apple. Then Candace jumped into a big Sanwitch but Then Candace Fell leaving Ferb with his nose helping her and then died, Then Phineas gose in The Gozum and going ot save Candace and them. Chapter 2 Coming Soon Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:2nd Dimension Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Abandoned Pages